minecraftthen00badventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pwny Rainb0w
"Wait, hey, let me get this straight, girls play Minecraft?" Fart Garfunkel's reaction upon Pwny's introduction Pwny_Rainbow is a minor character who makes a brief apperance in Part 4. She is first seen waking N00bly, where she proceeds to meet up with Fart Garfunkel and Snake and tells the story of how Gaylord Steambath was granted operating powers, and drove everyone out of the server. She is killed soon after by Gaylord Steambath, who shoots her with three arrows into the back and possibly bans her from the server. While she is a short lived character, she solves the mystery as to why the server is completely empty. She also made an appearence in Episode 28: The Final Bout, as she was brought back to life by Lord Server. Appearance Pwny has blonde hair and wears a violet shirt and black pants, as well as wearing a complete set of leather armor, excluding boots. Personality and Skills It is possible that Pwny is cunning and elusive, due to the fact that she escaped imprisonment to the Nether. Due to her armor and her short appearance, it could be takened she is a decent player. Though not wanting to directly fight Gaylord, like Antvenom, or completely avoid like it was nothing, like YoDa and Milky_Dad, she is shown to be half on the situation, and simply decided to help new players out by telling them to leave or else. She is shown to be insulted by Fart's stereotypical comment, indicationg she is against the female stereotype like most women. Due to her short appearance, not much is known of her skills, though it can be implied she is stealthy, as she managed to escape from being imprisoned in the Nether and seems to act like on it. Due to her armor and short appearance, she probably has decent Minecraft skills. History Prior to the series, she was a regular player, happily playing Minecraft. When Gaylord showed up, she fought bravely but to no avail, and managed to escape from him. She, believing there was no way of defeating him, decided to warn new players about what happened to the populace and to get out before being affected by Gaylord's griefing and mischievousness. In her first appearance, she gathers the trio and tells them to leave and why is the city so bare of players, doing her mission. Shortly after explaining, she is killed by Gaylord Steambath and possibly banned from the server, which explains why she didn't respawn. In the episode," Unsolved Mysteries", she is shown in a flashback retreating away from the city, along with Antvenom and YoDa_MoRpHeUs. She is later shown declining Antvenom's plan of defeating Gaylord, believing him to be too powerful. Backstory Not much is known about Pwny except that fact that she was a player in the server who fought against Gaylord Steambath's abuse. Trivia *She is so far the only female player to appear in the series. *Her name is a reference to the show, "My Little Pony". * In the flashback, she doesn't wear her leather leggings, though when she came to warn the trio, she did. This means she could have crafted them or simply didn't wear them after declining Antvenom's plan. * She is the one who gave some fans the idea the server was in hardcore mode. This was later confirmed by the Creators. Category:Town Survivors Category:Characters Category:Appears In Category:Appearence Category:Deaceased